Le cupidon d'un soir
by Angel-NY-Fiction
Summary: 3x14  - Os basée sur une dance un peu modifié ... Et si Kol Michaelson avait conseillé Elena sur son choix entre les deux Salvatore ? Cela donnerait quoi ?


**Le cupidon d'un soir**

Elena s'était gracieusement glissée entre la foule, coupable de ce qu'elle venait de faire avec Esther.

- Une verre, mademoiselle ? Lui souffla une voix à l'oreille .

Elle se retourna et fit face à l'un des Originels, avec qui elle n'avait pas été présentée .

- Vous êtes … ?

- Kol Micmaelson . Enchanté, Elena . Dit le jeune homme en lui tendant un verre de champagne de couleur rouge .

Elena regarda le verre, coupable de son geste . Elle venait de donné son sang pour tuer toute la famille qui avait brisé son existence … Pas si coupable que ça, enfin de compte !

- Merci . Dit elle en prenant rapidement la coupe .

Une musique retentit, et Esther fit son apparition pour la deuxième fois de la soirée .

- Je vous invite à prendre la main de votre partenaire, et de l'amener sur la piste de danse pour l'ouverture du bal ! Annonça-t-elle .

Kol posa immédiatement sa coupe de champagne sur un plateau en voyant les frères Salvatore s'avançaient vers Elena . Il les devança de justesse en disant :

- M'accorderez-vous cette dance ? Dit il en proposant son bras .

Elena, incapable de choisir entre les deux Salvatore, prit cette proposition comme un sauvetage . Elle posa sa main dans le creux du coude de Kol, tandis qu'il les entraînait sur la piste.

Kol prit la taille et la main de la jeune femme, tandis qu'elle posait sa main sur son épaule . Une chanson douce retentit dans la salle, et tout les couples commencèrent à danser .

- Alors, vous êtes la mystérieuse et douce Elena Gilbert qui fait chavirer les cœurs de tout vampire passant dans cette charmante ville? La taquina l'Originel .

- Drôle, presque hilarant . Répliqua Elena d'une voix sans rancune . Et … Je n'ai pas fait chaviré tout les cœurs de tout les vampires de cette ville …

- Damon et Stefan Salvatore … C'est déjà beaucoup. Mais qui choisirez-vous à la fin, douce Elena ? Chantonna-t-il .

- Je ne veux pas parler de ça, et encore moins avec vous . Dit elle, sèchement .

- Voyons ma douce, ne vous énervez pas ! Je veux juste vous … aider . Dit il, presque sincère .

- Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda curieusement Elena . Vous ne me connaissez qu'en temps que double Petrova, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous voudriez m'aider .

- Elle s'appelait Tatia Petrova . Débuta-t-il . C'était l'une de mes plus proches amies et … elle fréquentait mes frères, Klaus et Elijah, depuis peu . Son amour pour mes frères l'a détruite, elle a quittée le pays pour refaire sa vie, avoir un enfant, sans pour autant oublier mes frères et son amour éternelle. Elle a tellement souffert de cet amour triangulaire qu'elle s'est donnée la mort. Elle est la naissance de la lignée Petrova, elle est ton portrait crachée . Elijah voit en toi … une amie, Klaus, lui, voit la femme qu'il a aimait et haït. Je veux t'aider, avant que tu ne fasse la même connerie qu'à fait ma défunte amie .

Elena resta bouche bée devant cette explication. Elle ne dit rien, et continuée de danser. Leur regard se croisèrent, et Elena commença un long récit :

- Stefan est, ou était sans doute l'homme parfait : Doux, généreux, gentil, attentionné … Je l'aime, c'est évident mais depuis qu'il a suivit Klaus il n'est plus lui-même, même si il est libéré de sa transe ou de cette soif sanguinaire … Je ne le reconnais plus, mais une part de moi ne peux s'empêcher d'espérer que l'ancien Stefan reviendra un jour. Son frère, Damon, est … on ne peut pas le décrire. Il est sadique, narquois, méprisant mais peut être aussi bien gentil, attentionné, drôle … Comment choisir entres deux personnes aussi différente qu'eux ? Je me moquais de Katherine, mais je suis comme elle au finale … Se plaignit la jeune femme .

- Si tu devais choisir, là, maintenant . Entre celui qui t'a brisé le cœur, et celui qui a et sera toujours à tes cotés … Qui choisirai-tu ? Insista Kol en désignant les Salvatore .

- Je … Je pense que je choisirai Damon . Mais j'ai peur … qu'il me brise le cœur lui aussi . Peur de trahir Stefan, peur des critiques de mes amis, des personnes qui le méprisent …

- Tu n'as pas avoir peur. Je ne dit pas que je suis contre Stefan, loin de là. Ce soir, tu peux m'appelé cupidon, parce que tu viens de faire ton choix . Tu ne trahiras pas Stefan, puisque c'était son choix de s'éloigner de toi. Tes amis, s'ils étaient vraiment tes amis, te comprendront et pour les personnes qui le méprisent … Sois fière de t'afficher avec lui . L'encouragea-t-il .

Elena sourit faiblement, et la chanson se termina. Kol ne savait pas pourquoi il avait aidé Elena . Voyait-il en elle son ancienne amie ? Il ferma les yeux et entraîna Elena vers Damon . Il ne put s'empêcher de dire :

- Prends en soin, car elle n'est pas éternelle .

Kol partit prendre l'air pour retrouver ses esprits, sa nature . Il ne devait pas, il ne pouvait pas se conduire ainsi, comme un humain avec des sentiments …

Elena, de son coté, fit part à Damon de tout ses sentiments . Ce dernier, heureux d'avoir emporter le « combat » entre lui et son frère, l'embrassa aussitôt.

Elena repensa aux paroles de Kol, et, fut vraiment coupable de ce qu'elle venait de faire avec Esther. Cette dernière avait dit que ses enfants était des monstres …

Kol, lui, était sans doute l'exception.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voila une petit OS .<strong>_

_**J'adore Kol, il est mignon est sadique … Et je n'ai pas put m'imaginer une petite histoire avec Elena J**_

_**Voila, j'espère que cette OS (imaginé par moi-même) vous a plu !**_

_**#Angel .**_

Corrigé le 12,01,2013


End file.
